


We're Up All Night (To Get Lucky)

by bubelah



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cunnilingus, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubelah/pseuds/bubelah
Summary: And god, Magnus really could do this forever.





	We're Up All Night (To Get Lucky)

Magnus could do this forever, he thinks.

Taako squirms when he says as much, and tells him, “Don’t even think about it.”

He squirms again, when Magnus chuckles right as he’s sealing his mouth over him. When he wiggles his tongue, not quite slipping inside yet, but almost, Taako’s hands find Magnus’s hair, and tug _hard_. The moan he lets out is breathy and sweet, dripping down Magnus’s spine slow and thick as honey.

And god, Magnus really could do this forever.

He won’t, to save Taako the oversensitivity despite how often he peppers that into Magnus’s own experience. With a satisfied groan of his own, he reaches up with both hands to rest on Taako’s stomach, fingers dancing over his ribs as he slides his tongue over the expanse of Taako.

The sound that Taako lets out as Magnus moves one hand back down so he can slip two fingers into him is familiar and thick. So is his throaty, “ _Gods_ , Mags. Just like that.”

Then, when Magnus pulls back far enough to rub his beard along the insides of Taako’s thighs, giving his jaw a break, Taako moans, tells him, “You look good down there, you know.”

“Do I?” Magnus asks, grinning up at him, taking in how he sucks his stomach in when he does, how he straightens his posture a little bit more. He’s leaning on his elbows, craning his neck to look at Magnus with a lazy smile on his face.

“Yeah,” he says, carding his fingers through Magnus’s hair. There’s color on his cheeks, and he lets his head fall back a little when Magnus sucks a mark into his thigh, crooks his fingers up.  “Lick me some more.”

Magnus doesn’t need convincing, and he groans when he leans back in for more, free hand curling around Taako’s thigh to pull him in as he presses forward. Taako’s body arches up prettily, his breath catching in his throat when Magnus licks broad stripes over his clit, presses the whole of his tongue flat to him, wiggles it around carefully. Everything is so slick: half of Magnus’s face, Taako’s thighs, the palm of Magnus’s hand.

He pulls away just long enough to grunt out, “Fuck, you’re so wet for me.”

“Jeezy creezy, Mags,” Taako hisses out, jerking as Magnus presses in harder with his fingers, seals his lips around Taako’s clit. “ _Oh_. Mags. Magnus.”

His voice gets higher, his words slurring a little around the edges, and his fingers tighten in Magnus’s hair. He’s close. Already, just from this, just from Magnus’s mouth on him for like, two minutes.

Sliding his other hand down, slipping his fingers from Taako, he uses both of his thumbs to spread him open a little more, presses his tongue more firmly against him. It’s too easy to press inside, to lick him from top to bottom, gather as much slick as he can before using his tongue to push the mess of it all back inside him.

The sound Taako lets out doesn’t match his admonishing, “That’s fucking _nasty_ , Magnus.”

Laughing, he slides his fingers through the mess, crooks them up again, and pulls more of those familiar sounds from Taako. “You love it,” he insists. “You love me fucking nasty.”

“Hey, here’s an idea I just had, bubelah,” Taako tells him, panting through it as Magnus hits him just right with his fingers. “How about you—you make me come, my man?”

It pulls a snort from Magnus, and he eases his fingers free from Taako again, shrugs his shoulders. Thumbing at Taako’s clit, he says, “But I just like playing with you so much, Taako.”

“Yeah, well,” Taako starts, train of thought ending there when Magnus leans back in, presses kisses along his pubic mound, over his entrance, the creases of his thighs. He’s trembling just a bit by the time Magnus actually slides his fingers back inside, this time with a purpose.

The palm of his hand pressed to Taako’s clit, and Magnus slips into him with deep, hard strokes, a string of whimpers and curses in Elvish tumbling out of him as he clenches around Magnus’s fingers. Sitting up, Magnus leans forward, slotting their lips together in a kiss that Taako returns enthusiastically, rocking his hips up to meet Magnus’s movements, milking out the last remnants of his orgasm.

After a few moments, his legs snap shut, and he pushes Magnus away with a breathy, “Fuck, that’s—that’s a lot, Mags.”

Putting his weight on Taako, Magnus chuckles at the indignant splutter he gets in response. And when he grinds his hips down, cock dragging along Taako’s thigh more than anything, it earns him a smug hum instead, Taako’s fingers finding their way into his hair again. “You good for another round?”

“Sure thing, my dude,” Taako says, eyes heavy, limbs a bit akimbo on the bed. “Maybe avoid direct contact, if you catch my drift, though.”

Grinning into Taako’s neck, Magnus trails a hand back down, dragging his fingers through the wetness he finds there, taking his licks in the form of Taako’s fingernails digging into his scalp with pride. When he just gently rests his hand over the whole expanse of him, palm over his pubic mound and fingers curling around to his ass, Taako stops scratching him, says, “That’s—I guess that’s okay.”

“Figured,” Magnus tells him. As much as Taako would protest, he likes the contact, and Magnus knows that much. He knows how shivery it gets him, how he curls in closer after Magnus gets him off, how he doesn’t want to _not_ be touched, just—less direct, as he’d put it. Magnus knows to avoid his clit until Taako asks again, knows to pay more attention to other parts of him, now that the adrenaline has worn off a bit and he’s sensitive.

So, while he’s there, he drags his teeth gently over Taako’s neck, hums into the contact for the added bonus of Taako turning his head, stretching out further and giving him wordless permission to continue. His legs spread that much more, too, and Magnus rocks his hips down against him.

“You gonna get off, big guy?” Taako breathes, his voice low and slurred.

“Eventually,” Magnus says. He just wants to get Taako off again. He wants to see that second time, how he’ll go all flushed, his hair falling out of its bun.

God, he wants to get Taako pliant and sated and happy. And then he’ll worry about himself.

Maybe he will do this all night, after all.

Taako hums softly, and Magnus uses it as his cue to sit up, move his hands to Taako’s thighs. They spread without much prompting, and it’s easy to slide between them, get his cock in his hand. He doesn’t quite line himself up yet, but he does press close enough that Taako arches into the feeling.

A frustrated sound builds in his chest, and he reaches for Magnus’s hand, tugs and tries guiding him forward. The head of Magnus’s cock slips over him, across his sensitive clit and he hisses. His nails dig into Magnus’s arm as he says, “Come on, Mags. Are you gonna actually fuck me tonight, or what, my dude?”

Looking at where he’s rubbing the head of his cock over Taako’s entrance, watching it collect the slick that’s there, he chuckles a bit. And as he presses inside, knocking all the air out of Taako, he says, “Am I gonna _actually_ fuck you? I don’t know.”

“That’s—Shit, Magnus, your dick is fucking huge.”

“It’d be a shame not to fuck you with it, right?”

“An absolute travesty.”

Magnus hides his grin by distracting Taako away from it, getting his hands on his thighs and holding him in place as he grinds into him. It works, and Taako does exactly what he always does: raises both arms over his head, opens his mouth in an attempt to say Magnus’s name, and arches his head back so Magnus doesn’t see his eyes flutter.

It’s too good to pass up, and Magnus chuckles when he gets a hand on Taako’s sweaty stomach to put the slightest bit of pressure there as he fucks into him. And this time the sound comes out of Taako’s throat, rough and low and a garble of, “Mags—fuck, jeez, I’m—.”

They’ve done this so much, not much else to do on some of these planes, and Magnus knows that when he presses his thumb to Taako’s clit softly, he’s going to get a whimper, a nod, and Taako’s trembling thighs to egg him on. He does, and it all settles low in his belly as he rubs circles with his thumb, uses his hips to rock into Taako slow and easy.

This is exactly how he likes Taako—splayed out against Magnus’s bed because it’s comfier, his hair fucked out of its bun, sweat slicking him in a glistening reminder of exactly what Magnus can reduce him to. It’s perfect. If he could somehow etch this memory of him behind his eyelids so he never loses it, he would.

But since he can’t, he settles for a mumbled question of, “Stay like this for me?”

“Don’t get all sappy on me now, Mags,” Taako teases, his voice slurring around the words, barely even glancing at Magnus as he says it. “I know I’m the most beautiful elf you’ve ever seen, homie; you don’t have to tell me every time you’re inside me.”

Magnus laughs, full-bellied and too loud for the moment. He says, “I know I don’t _have_ to.”  

“Listen, you keep fucking me like this, and I’ll find my way here every single day, hombre.” When Magnus guides his other hand down, trails his fingers over the insides of Taako’s thighs, and presses at where he’s already got Taako so full, Taako whines, lolls his head to the side. “Twice a day.”

“That’s a bit much,” Magnus tells him. “I’m only human, Taako.”

It tugs a laugh out of him, sweet and uncharacteristically sincere. And when Magnus actually does slip his finger inside him, right next to his cock, probably too much, Taako gasps, loud and high, all the breath in his lungs leaving him in a rush. It’s good, curls itself around Magnus’s spine and leaves him groaning thickly.

He watches Taako wriggle around a bit, getting his legs up around Magnus’s waist to encourage him closer. Panting, he tells him, “Mags, I’m—yeah, just like that.”

“Can I come inside you?” Magnus asks. Taako doesn’t really answer him, just whines in the back of his throat, squeezes his eyes shut and clenches around Magnus. With a groan, Magnus croons, “ _Gods_ , Taako. Can I? Please?”

He presses harder with his thumb, gets more pressure on Taako’s clit, curls his finger in a little bit harder. And in a rush, he gets, “Yeah—Yes. Shit, Mags, fuck.”

Around him, he can feel Taako start to tense, can hear the low sound in the back of his throat. He arches his back when Magnus gathers some slick with his thumb, presses it back to his clit. Magnus works his thumb over Taako in short flicks, side to side until Taako pushes at him, gets one hand on Magnus’s stomach and nods, moans all high and pretty. It’s like that, easy and simple and rolling through the both of them as Taako comes again, tells Magnus, “Don’t—don’t stop, okay? Keep fucking me.”

He trembles against Magnus every time Magnus presses back into him. Magnus's finger slips out of him, and Taako jerks hard, makes a weak sound.

When Magnus comes, it’s because Taako spreads himself out all the more, gets his arms above his head again, but not before he rubs his hands across his chest, exhales with a hum. It takes that, and a slur of, “Mm, you’re a good boy, Mags.”

And he’s—

God, he comes hard enough to have him lunging forward, burying his embarrassingly loud whine into Taako’s mouth. His hips stutter along with his heart, and he cards his hands through Taako’s hair, holding him close as he milks the last of his orgasm, draws it out until he can’t anymore. Even still, he stays close, presses soft kisses to Taako’s mouth.

They’re sweaty and sticking to each other, Taako’s mouth getting sloppier and sloppier the longer Magnus holds him in place, licks across his palate Reluctantly, Magnus pulls away, plops himself down on the mattress next to Taako.

The ship hums around them, a white noise while they both get their bearings straight again. After a beat, Taako says, “So, uh. When do you think you’ll be good for more of that, my man?”

And, well.

Magnus did say he could do it forever.


End file.
